Helpful
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Paralyzed!Blaine/Cheerio!Kurt AU, full prompt inside. Mostly fluff!


**Full prompt:** **Can you write an au where one of the boys is disabled (like blind, mute, deaf, paralyzed etc.) and is kind of insecure about it, especially when the other one starts flirting (which he's totally flattered by–but trying not to show and fails at that –because he has a crush on him/has been in love with him for a long time) and trying to prove his love and that his disability is nothing to be insecure or embarrassed about**

* * *

 _Oh, goddammit,_ Blaine thought as he carefully wheeled himself up to McKinley's front doors. He had one arm cradling his cell model for AP Bio, and the other was trying to steer his wheelchair without crashing into anything. So far, he'd been successful, but he'd forgotten one thing: the doors at McKinley didn't have automatic open buttons.

"Isn't it illegal not to have those? Could I sue for this?" he muttered angrily. "This is _just_ what I needed today."

"Can I help you out?" a voice called from behind him, making him freeze when he realized who it was. "Need the door opened?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Blaine said, blushing a little as Head Cheerio Kurt Hummel jogged over - _don't stare at his ass, Blaine!_ \- and pulled open the nearest door. "Thanks, Kurt."

"Not a problem," Kurt said, following Blaine into the building. "Wouldn't want you to crush that science project before Nealan even has a chance to gush over it."

"He doesn't-"

"He _does_ , Blaine, but it's not like it's undeserved," Kurt said. He rolled his eyes, but there was a kind smile on his face. "You might be the only kid in there who actually understands cell structure and function and everything."

"Don't sell yourself short either, Kurt. I saw that A- on your last test when Nealan was passing them back," Blaine said, blushing again when he realized how creepy that could sound. "I'm not like staring at you or anything, I just-"

"It's fine, really," Kurt said with a laugh. "Glad to know I attracted your attention. I can only hope to keep it up."

The warning bell rang just then, making Kurt start and wander off with a quick wave goodbye. Blaine couldn't move for a second, frozen by Kurt's flirty remarks.

 _Does he...no, he can't. He's Head Cheerio, and I'm...this_ , Blaine thought, shaking his head vigorously. _Don't project, Blaine. Just because you're crushing on him doesn't mean it's reciprocated._

He rolled off to class at that, needing to distract himself from his now-swirling thoughts.

* * *

"Oof!" Blaine grunted as he hit the lockers hard after a not-uncommon shove from Azimio. He quickly spun back toward the crowd, not wanting to be caught off-guard for a second attack.

"And stay out the way!" Azimio yelled after him, smiling like he'd just committed some act of charity.

"Hey!" Kurt said, running up behind Azimio. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Slow moving traffic to the right, Hummel. It's basic Driver's Ed," Azimio said.

"Like anyone would trust you with a driver's license," Kurt scoffed. "Touch him again and your Gatorade 'accidentally' gets spiked with a laxative next game. Wonder how well you can play when you're shitting down your leg?"

"Why do you even care about this loser?" Azimio asked, a suspicious look on his face.

"That's - not your business, Azimio. Just get out of my sight!" Kurt demanded, eyes flashing murderously.

Azimio walked away, grumbling but apparently knowing what was good for him. As he left, Blaine looked up at Kurt, who flushed a deep red as he met Blaine's gaze.

"Thank-"

Kurt practically bolted down the hallway.

"-you," Blaine finished, bemused. "Or not."

He continued rolling down the hall to his locker, trying not to think _it's because he's ashamed he did that_ the whole way and failing miserably.

* * *

Blaine's insecurity was quickly replaced by anger when he and Kurt were assigned a project together in English the next day. Instead of acknowledging their new team, Kurt had left without saying a word, not even looking at Blaine as he packed up and ran.

Luckily, Blaine knew Kurt spent his study hall in the library, at the table next to the encyclopedias way in the back - people only disturbed him there at there own peril.

He was willing to take that risk.

"Okay, what gives?" he asked, rolling up next to Kurt's chair and making Kurt jump. At Kurt's confused look, he continued, "Why have you been so helpful recently? Before this, you didn't even know I existed. Were you dared to make the cripple fall in love with you or something?"

" _What?_ " Kurt asked, eyebrows rising. "No! That doesn't happen outside of cheesy nineties movies."

Blaine pressed his lips together for a moment, unwilling to admit that was exactly where he'd gotten the idea from. "So _why_ , then?"

"Because - because I like you, okay?! I _like_ you, Blaine Anderson. Happy?" Kurt spat out. He bit his lip nervously when he finished speaking, belying some of the frustration of his words.

"You like me?" Blaine said, dumbfounded. " _You_ like _me?_ "

"What is so hard to believe about that?" Kurt said, still frustrated. "You're handsome, smart, kind…"

"And in a wheelchair!" Blaine finished. "That doesn't exactly make me a stud."

"It's a wheelchair, not a gaping personality defect," Kurt said. "It doesn't preclude you from being hot."

"I can't believe this," Blaine said quietly. "This has got to be a dream."

"I'm not lying, and you're not asleep. I don't know why you want to keep hoping this isn't real, but I can't say it's not hurtful," Kurt said, looking unsure. "If you don't like me back, that's fine, I'm-"

"Of course I like you back!" Blaine interrupted, shocked Kurt could think otherwise. "You're one of the only people in this school who's genuinely concerned about me, Kurt, and you're not exactly hard on the eyes. I keep thinking I'm dreaming because I can't believe my feelings are reciprocated."

"Really? You don't have to say otherwise because you fear my wrath or something, Blaine. Too many people have tried that already," Kurt said, a haunted look in his eyes.

Blaine rolled closer and leaned up to kiss Kurt gently. "Really. I guess we're both a little wary."

"Guess we'll have to spend more time with each other to solve that problem," Kurt said, nose scrunching as he smiled.

"Say at Breadstix tomorrow night?"

"Or as you take me to class when the period ends?"

"I'm fine with both," Blaine said immediately.

"Me too," Kurt replied, still smiling.

They spent the remainder of the period kissing and talking quietly, stupidly infatuated with each other. When the bell rang, Blaine rolled away a little and patted his lap.

"I can't really hold your hand in the halls, but I can save you some energy," he said, hoping he wasn't being too forward.

"I won't weigh too much?" Kurt asked, chewing his lip.

"I can't feel my legs, what do I care?" Blaine joked, already at ease with Kurt. "Plus no one would dare shove me aside with you on my lap."

"Oh, well if _that's_ the real reason," Kurt said, gently plopping onto Blaine's lap. "I usually charge for my bodyguard services, you know."

"Can I make up for it by paying for dinner tomorrow?"

"I prefer kisses, but dinner out is acceptable, I suppose," Kurt replied, faux-haughty.

Blaine stopped dead in the hall to kiss his ridiculous new boyfriend into oblivion.

"That's - that's more like it." Kurt said, a little woozy.

"I live to serve," Blaine said, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

At least until Kurt retaliated with a smooch of his own.


End file.
